BanjoKazooie Next Generation
by WhiteFireEclipse
Summary: The prologue to my newest fanfiction from Banjo-Kazooie. : I hope y'all enjoy it!
1. Prologue

**BANJO-KAZOOIE: NEXT GENERATION**

**PROLOGUE**

**Nothing but a dark grey cloud had hovered over the small village of Spiral Mountain, it's puffy white counterparts trying to overcome them in the upcoming storm. We come to a small blue house that was lodged inside of a mountain-side. It's yellow windows were glowing in the soft light that was coming through the clouds, but was then shadowed due to the storm clouds.**

**Inside we see several pieces of basic furniture: A couch, bed, coat rack, a cozy fireplace and a few others. Also inside this house, was an anthropomorphic looking brown bear, adorned with bright yellow shorts and a deep blue backpack. His eyes were a deep blue color, almost as deep as a blue as his backpack, plus a black strapped necklace was around his neck holding a shark tooth at the end as a charm. It was no more than two seconds later that a bright red colored bird creature popped out of his backpack, having a slight orange tint to her wings and hair, and lime green eyes that stood out from the rest of her body. She had been inside that backpack for years, always helping the bear with his adventures.**

**These two...were known as none other than Banjo and Kazooie. As they are known worldwide, they've gone through several adventures to d****efeating the evil Witch Gruntilda at least twice after she had returned from the "dead."**

**"Hey, Banjo, did you hear that?! Let's go check it out!" Said Kazooie as she flapped her wings to come out of the backpack and onto the ground. As Banjo nodded, he followed her outside the house to find a large meteorite lodged in the front yard. They both looked to each other and blinked.**

**"What do you think's inside that thing, Banjo? Maybe we should go find out."**

**The bear looked to Kazooie and gave a thumbs up.**

**"Looks like we're in for a new adventure, Kazooie." He gave his signature smile and then,**

**"Nya-hah!"**

**It was the first time they had found a meteorite in their vicinity. They knew a new or old enemy was about to arrive...and they would do whatever they could do to stop them from destroying their home of Spiral Mountain.**


	2. Chapter 1

BANJO-KAZOOIE NEXT GENERATION

Chapter 1: Double Trouble

As Banjo and Kazooie approached the meteorite, a soft but hot aura was surrounding it, seeming to give off a very powerful one at that. Banjo was the first to try and break it open. Wasn't too long later that Banjo had landed a quick but powerful punch onto the meteorite, breaking it clean in half, but held onto his hand from the hard material that was covering it entirely. Banjo shook off the pain and looked inside, barely seeing a small blue creature lodged inside. Kazooie moved Banjo aside, since it was her turn to break open the next part of the meteorite. She flapped her wings a few times to get air born, then loomed over top of the meteorite to get a clean shot. Heading for the hole in the rock, she quickly spun around into a nose dive, beating onto it like a jackhammer, and finally breaking it open completely. Kazooie landed on her two talons and gave a smirk, confident in her old yet still able abilities.

Banjo smirked back and then went to open up the remainders of the meteorite to find out what was inside.

What they found was indeed astounding but original, reminding them of their old adventures.

It was a small blue creature, like a bird, with blue eyes and a long beak as any other bird would have, and on its stomach was a small patch of light blue colored fur. It took them a minute, but they finally helped the small creature out of the meteorite and onto the grass before them.

"Wow. Never thought it would be a Jinjo…" Banjo began.

"Yeah, but why would a Jinjo be lodged inside a meteorite?" Kazooie asked with her wings folded behind her.

"I don't know, Kazooie. Maybe we should take this little guy to Mumbo. He'll take care of him." It was then Banjo put the small Jinjo in his backpack, that was big enough for the Jinjo to fit and hang his head out to keep air in his system. Banjo then ran off through the grass and paths of Spiral Mountain and came to a hole in the mountain side that wasn't too far from his house.

He ran inside with Kazooie and came to a standstill with whoever was waiting for them inside. It had been over 12 years since they had defeated Gruntilda the Witch, but there were a few things, or people, that they had forgotten.

"Heeheehee! You thought you had finally defeated our sister for good eh? Think again!" A tall skinny red haired woman said with a smirk.

"Become dust you will after we pound you into the ground!" Said a larger, more built woman holding a small grey cat on her shoulder. The cat hissed at the two heroes and its fur bristled.

"I'm surprised you're talking hasn't changed, Blobbelda!" Said Kazooie with a smirk as well.

"And it seems Mingella has gotten her own speech fixed up." Said Banjo as he stood back to protect the injured Jinjo. Kazooie then stepped up to protect her best friend, and also to peck some butt like she used to do in the old days. Mingella glared toward Kazooie and just scoffed.

"Pah! After all the so called 'help' that you've shown the bear, I'm very unsure you'll be able to do anything to us now." Mingella laughed and rose her hands in the air, preparing a dark blue misty spell to shoot toward our heroes. But before the blast was even fired, a familiar blast of blue eggs had stopped the attack, leaving behind a few blue sparks after the dust cleared. Mingella blinked, being covered in soot, growled at the sight, knowing who exactly made that attack.

"You little birdbrain! I'll get you for that!" She began, but Kazooie had already sped behind Mingella, standing there with her wings folded across each other, as if she got there with no problem.

"You were saying, swamp breath?" Kazooie laughed at her confidence and just stood there. Mingella looked behind her and blinked, eyes widened to her newly found speed. Kazooie then sped toward them once again to deal a final blow, but was suddenly stopped by Blobbelda, who had also gained some speed, and grabbed Kazooie by the throat, squeezing tightly.

"Ngh! Hey, a little help, Banjo?" She shouted as she struggled to claw and slash at Blobbelda, but had no luck.

"I'm comin', Kazooie!" Banjo shouted as he ran toward Blobbelda to interfere. The last second, and without another moment to spare, Mingella had also grabbed Banjo by the throat as well. Both witches had smirks on their faces as they began to chant.

"You bear and bird are indeed a special pair, but without your abilities, let's see how you fair!" A bright light shown between the two witches and of course our two heroes.

The next few seconds, Banjo and Kazooie were both on the ground out cold as the two witches laughed their witch laughter, suddenly disappearing in a white puff of smoke. Our heroes were nothing but helpless as they laid there on the cold, hard ground, leading to Jinjo Village. It seemed like they would have to learn their own abilities over again, plus they have to take the injured Jinjo to Mumbo. What will they do you ask? You will have to find out in the next chapter!


End file.
